


Fic Bites - Magnificent 7

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Magnificent 7





	1. Faraday/Vasquez – Pacific Rim

Vasquez still buzzed under his skin, his voice in the back of Faraday’s mind, and even he wasn’t stubborn enough to resist this pull again. He jumped off his bunk, out the door and across the hall without really thinking about it. The door opened just before he reached it, Vasquez already pulling him into a hungry kiss, arching into his grasping hands and clutching Faraday’s shirt and hair in his fists. He pushed him back, managing to pull away from Vasquez’s mouth to smear kisses down his neck. Faraday may have said something, he doesn’t know, couldn’t think beyond his blood roaring in his ears and the door shutting behind them.


	2. Faraday/Vasquez - Modern AU

“The way I see it, you and I should go on a date,” Faraday said, leaning his chin on his hand and smiling across the table at Vasquez.

“Güerito, I’m doing inventory,” he said, not even looking up from his papers. Joshua snatched his pen away, smiling when Vasquez finally looked up to roll his eyes at him.

“I’m serious, Vas,” he stressed, “Now either put me out of my misery or make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

Vasquez shook his head, his smile fond and exasperated in equal turns and said, “Where are you taking me?”


End file.
